


Феромоны

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Апельсин, резаная трава и сладкий мускус нижней нотой - ее аромат оседает на моей коже.





	Феромоны

_мы чокнулись милая мы допились до точки_  
_до выдохов вместе до касаний ресниц_  
_не ври что я и ты одиночки_  
_мысли твои в моей голове стая синиц_

 

 

У орионок есть феромон. Избирательного действия, нестабильный, спонтанный и одуряюще волшебный. Запах, въедающийся под кожу, оседающий тонкой пленкой на ногтях, запах, который не сдирается с шеи никаким звуковым душем.

Этого запаха — даже воспоминания о нем — хватает, чтобы я скрестила ноги и сильнее напрягла мышцы живота. В варпе никто не смотрит на связиста за консолью.

Незрелый лимон. Первая нота неприятная: в ней слишком много кислоты и горечи. От нее сводит скулы и дрожь пробегает за ухом, по шее, заставляет острее чувствовать ворот форменки на голой коже.

В академии они долго привыкали друг к другу, но когда наконец привыкли — горький лимон оседал на коже тонким слоем, слишком легким, чтобы бесить, слишком прозрачным, чтобы его слышал еще кто-то. Нелогичным.

Гейла касалась моих рук и шеи мимолетно, почти случайно: поправляя волосы или форму, хвастаясь новыми духами, передавая падд с конспектом.

Я обнимала ее после учебы и вдыхала воздух из ее волос, где-то над ухом.

— Я слышу, как ты дышишь.

— А я не хочу слышать ни слова ни от кого.

Гейла замолкала и толкала меня к репликатору.

Зелень, смятая в пальцах трава. Букет раскрывается гуще, но все еще льнет к коже. Я наклоняюсь ближе к панели, кручу какие-то настройки, а в животе уже сворачивается теплая змея, вжимая запах вовнутрь меня.

Все началось после студенческой пьянки. Мы возвращались ранним утром, она — идти на экзамен, я — готовиться к семинару. Гейла громко на всю улицу рассказывала принципы проектирования инженерных отсеков судов малого тоннажа, я переводила этот текст то на клингонский, то на суахили.

Она шагала по траве, размахивая туфлями. Я шла рядом по пыльному покрытию. Мы остановились и повернулись лицом к лицу, оказавшись одного роста.

— …ghuS choQ(*)

Ее губы оказались сладкими, приторно-травяными. Она мягко захватила мою губу, провела языком по зубам — и сбежала вниз, впивалась в шею, отодвигала ворот летнего платья и целовала ключицу. Стекла к бедрам, как будто в ее теле не было костей, и упруго провела раскрытой теплой ладонью по моей ноге.

Мы побежали в комнату: задыхаясь, цепляясь руками. Мы упали на кровать, и она позволила мне быть сверху, а я не контролировала себя за запахом скошенной мятой травы и мокрого асфальта.

Засосы на зеленой коже расцветали темными, густо-коричневыми, цвета стеблей роз, пятнами.

Я лежала на ней. Гейла подняла руку, впечатала запястье мне в нос, вынудила прикусить тонкую кожу, заставила выгнуться назад — так, что я почувствовала кончик своей косы на ягодицах. Гейла терлась промежностью о мое бедро.

Во рту стоял вкус холодного мха, пробивался запах апельсина. Одна ее рука давила мне на лицо, другая лежала груди и пальцы сжимали сосок.

Гейла неразборчиво шептала пошлости на высоком диалекте Ориона. Я ответила на нем же:

— Кончи для меня.

Язык, идеальный, чтобы вышептывать слова в чужие губы.

Она расслабилась, позволяя смотреть на себя. Я села ниже, сдавив ее колени, и положила ладонь на зеленый живот, покрытый мелкими точками шрамов. Мышцы под моей рукой ритмично сокращались.

…

— Лейтенант Ухура!

— Канал связи открыт. Разрешите помочь в инженерном?

— Идите.

…

Нижняя нота — мускус, животный и теплый, горячий, ассоциативно схожий с ветром, несущим острый песок в степях Вулкана.

…

Шрамы на ее животе появились после Нарады, а не в Академии.

…

— Девонька, куда бежишь?

Огрызаюсь Скотти, но прикусываю язык на полуслове:

— Прикрой перед Споком.

Скотти проходит со мной до ближайшего лифта и показывает направление дальше.

Я почти бегу.

Да что там: я бегу, остановившись только перед узкой лесенкой в техническом люке, чтобы потуже стянуть волосы.

…

Воздух в трубе выхолощенный и колет запястья искорками электричества. Рукава форменного платья при случайном касании похожи на мох.

И словно по трубе из музея — бамбуковой, с проложенным мхом стыками — время падает каплями мне под ноги.

…

Кап.

Кап.

…

— Гейла!

Оранжевая кровь расплывается на зеленой коже и капает на пол. Гейла неуклюже пытается перемотать руку, не вставая из угла в подсобке одного из инженерных уровней.

Я не могу выбрать: успокоить ее или найти аптечку, и просто застываю посреди этого помещения в два квадратных метра.

В воздухе пахнет травой и железом.

Я вздыхаю, и принятое решение становится лопнувшим нарывом: опускаюсь на колени и склоняюсь к орионке, для этого не надо даже делать шаг. Перематываю ее руку в ту же тряпицу, и крепко держу за пальцы.

Ее пальцы дрожат.

Поднимаю руку и целую, и смотрю в ее глаза.

Гейла улыбается, показывая зубы вплоть до клыков.

А глазищи серые.

И я ее целую, удерживая руки так, чтобы она не начала никого трогать.

Запах стелется по самой коже — апельсин и трава, асфальт и песок, горячий и влажный и горячий и сухой. Я трогаю языком ее язык и касаюсь нёба.

Гейла пытается приподняться и что-то сделать, но я прижимаю ее к переборке всем телом и целую. До сих пор держу обе ее руки — раненую и целую — подальше от нее же самой.

Нас останавливает стук в дверь.

Медбрат достает спрей, и я отпускаю руки Гейлы в его, но не могу оторваться от орионки, продолжаю удерживать ее коленом и локтем. Мы сплетаемся в осьминога или пустынные лозы.

— Лейтенант Ухура, — шипит настенный коммуникатор голосом Спока, — вернитесь на пост.

Я нехотя выхожу и поднимаюсь наверх. По пути приводу себя в порядок, умываюсь, убираю волосы. Камешек на шее — подарок Спока — ощущается теплым.

— Да, коммандер.

— Я подготовил для вас расширенный доклад по пси-нулевым расам. Ознакомьтесь, будьте добры.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) ghuS choQ - нижняя палуба


End file.
